


For The Birthday Boy.

by atogyuzizi



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Smut, i swear i'm never doing this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atogyuzizi/pseuds/atogyuzizi
Summary: It's Sungyeol's birthday and Sungjong has the ultimate plan for a birthday present.





	For The Birthday Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1:12 am. i wanna go to bed. this was a hot pile of shit that was sitting in my drive for a year because i was too slow to upload it last year on yeol's birthday. fuck my life.
> 
> i hate this with a passion. this is my first time uploading nasty shit like this to the archive and i hate it already.

Sungjong looked at the time from his digital clock on the bedside table read 10:00 pm. It was August 26, a day before Sungyeol's birthday.

He's been putting something together for quite a long time now. He's gotten inspiration from Sunggyu during Woohyun's birthday last year, which is quite a lot. He remembers Sunggyu telling him, "Do it the right way, you're not in favor. If you try this, don't say I didn't warn you." Sungjong didn't listen, he wanted to be sure that he wanted to this the right way, he wants the reward Sungyeol may give him.

It was going on 10:30 when Sungjong found himself in Dongwoo's room, asking for how he should do this certain thing. Let's call it a present, it sounds better. He only asked him this because he used it for Hoya one night; crazy it wasn't his birthday. It was almost like a hand-me-down, better fixed up every year it was going to be passed onto the next.

Dongwoo gave him crazy pointers like, "Relax your throat." and "If he pulls your hair, let your back go." which made no sense at all.

Okay, he should ask Sunggyu.

He went to Sunggyu and glanced at the time, 10:45 pm. He needed to act fast. His elder was a bit shy on giving him pointers, having him think about that night, making him a bit too giddy inside. He told Sungjong, "Don't force yourself to do something you don't wanna do." and "You need to make him drool unintentionally." Some advice.

Sungjong went back to his room and looked at the clock, 10:55 pm. He needed to think quick and act fast; Sungyeol could be home any minute. He rushed back into his room and pulled out the necessary things. he was going to be up for a while.

Time flew past and finally, Sungyeol had come home along with Myungsoo. He was loud, yes, and a bit jittery; just the way Sungjong needed him. Okay, all he was going to do was greet him, tell him to relax and boom!

"Sungyeol ah~"Sungjong called walking into the main room."Hi~"

Sungjong had taken Sungyeol into his arms, taking in his scent. He heard Sungyeol say something, but he was too much into how his boyfriend smelled.

"Did you hear what I said?"He heard Sungyeol say and he instantly looked up."I asked you how you were."

"I'm fine, I'm fine."Sungjong said."I'm tired though."

"You wanna just go ahead and go to sleep then?"Sungyeol said."I'm a bit beat as well."

"Wait! No, no."Sungjong said."I have something for you, for your birthday and all."

"Aw, really?"Sungjong admired the shocked look on the taller male's face."Can you show me?"

"Wait about-"Sungjong looked over at the clock, 11:00 pm."A few minutes, okay?"

Sungyeol raised his eyebrow."Why? What's wrong?"

"I just need to clean in the room for a bit."Sungjong said letting go of the male."I'll call you when I'm ready, okay?"

Sungyeol shrugged."Okay, then. Take your time, I guess."

"Yeah, okay."Sungjong said sitting the male on the couch."Just relax and watch TV, I guess?"

Sungjong didn't hear a response from Sungyeol as he zipped in the room. He instantly ran beside the bed and got on his knees to look under the bed. He dug around under there until he finally found a backpack and opened it, digging around for something. When he finally found it, he took it out and sat it on the bed. He had got up and sat on the bed, sighing, to rid his nerves. 

"Sungyeol ah~"Sungjong called."I'm ready~"

The younger heard the male walk towards the room. He breathed nervously as he heard him open the door, hands gripping his knees. 

"Do you wanna go ahead and shower together-"Sungyeol started to say as he walked into the room. He stopped once he looked over at Sungjong, who was on the bed, on his knees in his underwear. He looked a bit nervous, but he looked like he knew what he was doing.

"Sungjong, I-"

Sungjong hushed the boy."Just sit down, please." He motioned over to the chair across from the end of the bed. Sungyeol sat down in the chair and gazed at the boy.

“When you said you prepared me a present,” Sungyeol started.”I didn't know you meant this.”

"Sungyeol ah,"Sungjong moaned a bit."Don't look at me like that."

Sungyeol leaned back in his chair."I'm sorry."

Sungjong huffed. It was showtime.  
The first thing he started with was his right nipple, which happened to be hard. He took the nubs and rubbed them with his index finger and thumb, he bit his lip to suppress his moans, but it failed miserably. He did this while keeping contact with Sungyeol, who looked like he was enjoying this too much.

"S-Sungyeol..."Sungjong moaned."W-What did I-"

"You're good, Jjongie."Sungyeol said."Go ahead and continue."

Sungjong nodded meekly and let his right hand travel down his crotch, squeezing it, making him yelp. He moved his hand with his cock, making him moan louder. With the look on Sungyeol's face, he looked like he was ready to open him right up. Sungjong mentally huffed, he was ready for this.

Sungjong went back to playing with his nipple and licked his lips.”What position do you want me in, birthday boy?”

Sungyeol smiled almost in a sinister way.”Does it matter?”

“It's your birthday.”Sungjong said.”Unless you have several in mind?”

Sungyeol's mind clicked.”On your back then. Legs spread. I wanna see your pretty, pink-”

“Sungyeol!”Sungjong almost yelled. He felt himself get harder through his boxers.

“You know what, you're right.”Sungyeol said leaning forward.”Stay like that.”

Sungjong nodded and looked behind him. He had seemed to be digging around to go something. When he found it, he sighed with relief.

Sungyeol looked almost shocked to see that the younger had pulled a dildo from behind him. The older had relaxed a bit.”I've never seen that before.”

“It's because I hid it from you.”Sungjong said, running his fingers against the fake veins.”Idiot.”

“Do I choose how you get lubed?”Sungyeol said. Sungjong shrugged.”How about you use your fingers? Put the lube on your fingers probably?”

“I just realized I was supposed to be surprising you.”Sungjong said.”I'm taking no more orders from you.”

“But isn't it my birthday?”Sungyeol asked. Sungjong had stuck his first two fingers in his mouth and ignored the male, his tongue ”Isn't it?”

Sungjong had laid down on his back and spread his legs. He lifted his hips to take off his underwear and held his legs up. He slipped the material off and threw it in another direction, maybe accidentally hitting Sungyeol; purposely.

“Are you gonna stay like that?”

“I'm not telling you.”

Sungyeol huffed a bit.”You wanna keep everything a secret from me, huh?”

“I'm surprising you, stupid.”Sungjong asked.”Do you want me to announce everything that I do?”

“Maybe.”

Sungjong mentally huffed. “He's talking a lot. He's not stunned yet. I'll show him.”

The younger and changed positions so that he could be on his knees; butt facing Sungyeol. He had brought his fingers back into his mouth, sucking on them loudly and guided the first one to his puckered hole. When he put in his first finger, he hissed at the pain. It didn't matter how many times he’s had sex with the older, or masturbated, he's always tight.

He had skipped thrusting his first finger and just went straight to three. Sungjong had gasped, even though he knew it was coming. He had started thrusting his fingers again, digging around for his prostate.

“Fuck!”Sungjong hollered. Found it.

“Keep hitting it for me, will you?”Sungyeol said. Sungjong promised he wouldn't keep taking orders from Sungyeol, but it sounded so much better.

Sungjong had to keep on hitting his prostate dead on, making him squirm a little and shake. He was on the verge of cumming, he was so close. He felt that pool in his stomach warm up...

“S-Sungyeol ah…”Sungjong moaned.

“I'm right here, Jjongie.”Sungyeol said.”Give me the okay.”

Sungjong had hit his fingers against his prostate once more and let go all on the bed. He huffed, knowing he was supposed to fuck himself on his dildo. Oh well.

“Are you gonna use the toy?”Sungyeol asked.

“You can't wait to get your hands on me, can you?”Sungjong said.

“You came without touching your cock.”Sungyeol said with a husky voice. Sungjong shivered.”That turns me on even more. So I guess so.”

Sungjong smiled and rolled onto his back and opened his legs.”Then come and open up your present.”

Sungjong could have sworn Sungyeol had bolted across the room just to get to him. His lips were everywhere; his jawline, his neck, his collarbone, his stomach etc. Sungyeol had played with the younger's nipples, sucking and biting on one with his tongue and pinching the other then vice versa.

Once he had finished, he had made his way down to his cock, which he had only plucked at, making Sungjong moan even louder. He had turned the male over so his butt would be facing him. He had taken his hands and spread Sungjong's butt apart, so his hole would be a little spread out. Without warning, he kissed it, making the younger moan.

“You're not overly sensitive, are you?”Sungyeol said, his hot air blowing on Sungjong’s hole, which opened and closed due to the excitement.

“J-Just a bit.”Sungjong said.”You're not just gonna fuck me, are you?”

“No,” Sungyeol said.”I'm still trying to think about what to do you. Maybe I'll use that over sensitiveness against you.”

Sungjong could have sworn that the world stopped turning once Sungyeol had pushed his two fingers in there. He was shaking about and felt his prostate and destroyed again. He squirmed and sobbed at the force, having that feeling in his stomach again.

“Sungyeol,”Sungjong breathed.”I’m gonna-”

“No your not,” Sungyeol said removing his fingers, making Sungjong whine. The younger male turned his head.”It’s my birthday, remember?”

Sungjong whined then huffed.”I remember.”

“Now,” Sungyeol said pulling Sungjong up.”Show me what that mouth can do.”

Sungjong move his blonde hair out of his face. He had grabbed Sungyeol’s member through the material of Sungyeol’s pants, making him hiss. Sungjong had unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Once he had pulled his pants down, Sungjong felt like his eyes widened.

“When did you get so big?”Sungjong murmured.

“I think I just grow without me noticing,”Sungyeol said pulling down his own boxers, having his erection flop out.

Sungjong took a look at his lover's cock. His size always amazed him, for it balanced out with his height. He looked up at the taller male, who was looking down at him.

“It’s all length for you.”Sungjong murmured yet again taking hold of the cock.”You’re so big. I like it.”

“I know, I know.”Sungyeol said tilting the boy's head back.”Open up, Jjongie~.”

Sungjong had opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. He knew the drill.

The tall male had taken his member and tapped it a few times on Sungjong’s tongue. Sungjong remembered when Sungyeol first did this. It was when it was their first time.

“You can fuck my mouth.”Sungjong said, moving away from the cock.”I know you’d like it. You said you love the innocent look in my eyes when your cock is in my mouth. Wouldn’t that be a great addition to your birthday present?”

Sungyeol groaned.”Get over here.”

The blond male moved over to the now hard and throbbing cock and slowly licked it from the hilt to the tip. He gave the slit of Sungyeol’s cock a kitten lick but continued tounging at it. Sungjong watched at how Sungyeol was moaning, head tilted back and biting his lip.

“Whenever you're ready,” Sungjong said, before opening his mouth.

Sungyeol took his member in his hand and slowly slid it into Sungjong's mouth. He groaned at how wet and smooth his tongue felt. It felt so rewarding. Sungjong closed his mouth and he moaned.

“You're so wet and tight around me.”Sungyeol groaned, starting to roll his hips.”I can't wait to get inside you.”

Sungjong enjoyed the way Sungyeol's cock moved in his mouth. It throbbed every time he slid in. He jumped a bit when Sungyeol picked up the pace, hitting the back of his throat. He grabbed Sungjong's head, gripping him by his hair. Sungjong took in the pleasure of the taller male's balls smacking his chin and how he was forced to take in the manly smells of Sungyeol.

“So beautiful.”Sungjong heard, making his problem down below rage on. He moaned on the hard length, making Sungyeol moan as well and pick up his pace.

“Close,” Sungyeol said.”I'm close.”

Sungjong wanted this. He wanted Sungyeol's hot (maybe not hot, but maybe warm) cum in his mouth, sliding down his throat. He was indeed a cum slut. When he was bracing for Sungyeol to explode in his mouth, the taller male pulled out and came on his face, covering most of his face.

“I've always wanted to do that.”Sungyeol said, catching his breath.”Your pretty face covered in my cum.”

Sungjong took his thumb, wiped some of the cum on his face and sucked it off.”I wanted you to cum in my mouth.”

“Aw~,” Sungyeol said, pulling Sungjong's hair, tilting his head up.”My baby wanted to drink Daddy’s milk? And don't lie.”

Sungjong rolled his eyes.”Where are you getting your choice of words from? Woohyun?” The younger male stopped to think.”Nevermind. Please don't tell me.”

Sungyeol laughed a bit.”I wasn't going to. Now, get on your hands and knees for me.”

Sungjong had turned around and got on his hands and knees. Sungyeol was full of mystery in bed, so every command was left with a bunch of question. He heard the male moving but no action.

“Sungjong, does your oversensitivity kick in if I keep going?”Sungyeol asked.

Sungjong turned his head to look at Sungyeol.”Keep going with what?”

Sungyeol had made eye contact with Sungjong licked upwards on his hole. Sungjong swore he moaned so loud, everyone had heard him. He tightened his grip on the bedsheets as Sungyeol continued to eat him out. Sungyeol had smacked Sungjong’s butt, trying to tell him to quiet down.

“Jjong.”Sungyeol said with a stern voice.”Quiet.”

“Everyone already knows you’re doing this,” Sungjong said turning to face his tall partner.

“Oh, really?”Sungyeol said, with an evil grin. Sungjong had nodded hesitantly.”Stay just like that.”

Sungjong had anticipated whatever Sungyeol was gonna do. He could have sworn he felt the Earth stop spinning when Sungyeol had slammed his cock into him. He tried to resist the urge to scream in intense pleasure.

“There’s no need to be quiet.”Sungyeol said twisting Sungjong’s words around.”Everyone already knows I’m doing this.”

Sungjong had momentarily laughed at Sungyeol copying his words until Sungyeol had started fucking Sungjong at an ungodly pace. Sungjong’s arms had given out, so he went almost face first into the bed. Sungyeol’s grip on his hips was going to leave marks like any other time, but it felt so good. The bedpost was hitting the was hitting the wall with every thrust, but the two didn’t care.

“I don’t hear you moaning,” Sungyeol said grabbing Sungjong’s locks so he could move closer to Sungyeol’s body. Sungjong’s head was resting on Sungyeol’s shoulder. Sungjong enjoyed this closeness within their time together.

“Oh, God Sungyeol.”Sungjong moaned.”Please don’t stop.”

“I didn’t plan on it.”Sungyeol said grinning.”I missed you so much.”

Sungjong felt the pit in his stomach tighten. This was what he needed.

“Sungyeol,”Sungjong had got out, which .”I’m so, so close.”

Sungyeol had thrust quicker, which sounded impossible and it was tearing Sungjong apart.

“Sungyeol!”The younger male had hollered, shaking a bit when he finally had come. He fell apart on Sungyeol, arching away from the older male.

Sungyeol had come not too long after the younger male and he had let out a little moan and his grip got harder on Sungjong’s hips. He had ridden out his load and let out of a huff once he realized Sungjong was still resting.

“I’m gonna pull out, okay?”Sungyeol whispered to Sungjong, who had nodded. The taller male had pulled out slowly and Sungjong had moaned softly. Once Sungyeol had pulled out, Sungjong had flopped onto the bed, fully exhausted. Sungyeol had laid next to him, completely out of breath.

“This,”Sungyeol had said, out of breath.”Has had to be the best birthday present ever.”

“Quit exaggerating and go to bed, birthday boy,” Sungjong said turning over and kissing Sungyeol on his cheek. 

Sungyeol had scooted over closer to Sungjong and kissed his forehead.”Thank you, Jjongie. It was something small but I loved it.”

Sungjong had smiled.”Happy birthday, Sungyeol.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna kill myself. i hate this.
> 
>  
> 
> [happy birthday sungyeol. i hope you had a great day. i love you so much and if it wasn't for you and infinite, i wouldn't be the way i am. i would be in such a different, darker place. thank you for being born lee sungyeol. we love you.]


End file.
